


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #11 : Short Headcanons (#4)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dark fics, F/M, Family Issues, Father issues, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Legends Never Die, One Shot Collection, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Palpatine Support Committee, Rage, Sith Lord - Freeform, Snippets, UA, Univers alternatif, WHO ELSE WANTS A PALPATINE NETFLIX SHOW, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark side of the force, dark themes, galactic emperor, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Idée alternative #1” : Un jeune homme devait se heurter à l'homophobie, parfois violente, de sa famille très (trop ?) conservatrice.“Explosion de rage” : Son pouvoir lui avait échappé en une fraction de seconde. Suffisante pour saccager la pièce. Suffisante pour dissiper la rage qui l'avait temporairement aveuglé ?“Règlement de comptes” : Qui a dit que ce qui se passait dans notre tête n'était pas forcément réel ?* Il devait y avoir une part de réalité dans ce rêve, Sidious s'obstina, mais dans quelle proportion ?(* : Référence éhontée à la citation d'Albus Dumbledore : « Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »)





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #11 : Short Headcanons (#4)

**Author's Note:**

> Sortie temporaire du coma pour ce recueil, avec une vague de nouvelles compilations de headcanons !

8 – Idée alternative #1

 

Son coming-out avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Désormais, ses frères l'évitaient, pensant bêtement qu'il était contagieux. Ses sœurs murmuraient sur son passage, sa mère lui jetait des regards pleins de larmes.

La réaction la plus violente avait évidemment été celle de son père. Cosinga avait hurlé toute la soirée et, dès le lendemain, s'affairait déjà à arranger un mariage avec une noble héritière pour son fils aîné, honteux que les préférences de celui-ci en matière de partenaires puissent s'ébruiter.

Les oreilles de Palpatine tintaient encore des insultes que son père avait proférées à son encontre. Le pire de tout, ce fut de l'entendre dire : “Je m'en doutais depuis des années, c'est pour ça que je te hais !”

 

 

 

9 – Explosion de rage

 

Des morceaux d'objets jonchaient le sol de son appartement. Débris de statues précieuses, de meubles, de vitres...

Sidious arpentait encore rageusement la pièce. Les vêtements en lambeaux, les pieds nus couverts d'entailles sanguinolentes, les poigs serrés, le corps encore tremblant de fureur, les yeux d'un jaune malsain.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait perdu le contrôle de sa colère. Une nuée ardente de mauvais souvenirs était remontée à la surface, et tout avait disparu dans un tourbillon de rage noire.

Le Sith leva une main vacillante à son visage, et essuya la transpiration qui coulait sur ses paupières. Il soupira, reprenant progressivement ses esprits.

Il ferma les yeux, et les visages de ses tourments revinrent le hanter. Cosinga, Plagueis, Veruna... Une vie entière de mauvais traitements venait soudain de lui faire péter les plombs.

 

 

 

10 – Règlement de comptes

 

La chambre était tempérée, néanmoins, Palpatine était enroulé dans un drap trempé de sueur. Son sommeil semblait agité, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés et ses marmonnements.

Dans son rêve – cauchemar ? –, Cosinga était réapparu, et père et fils s'étaient immédiatement engagés dans une dispute.

\- Un raté ?! criait Sidious. Tu es jaloux que mon ambition m'ait porté si loin, alors que tu n'as jamais décollé !

\- Un Sith ! Mon fils aîné, mon héritier est devenu un Sith ! s'étrangla Cosinga.

\- Et le plus puissant de tous les temps ! renchérit le nouvel Empereur, avec un mélange de fierté et de moquerie. Tu devrais être fier d'avoir engendré une telle légende, c'est probablement la meilleure chose que tu aies faite dans ta vie, la seule que tu aies réussie !

\- Fier d'avoir engendré un assassin ? cracha le père.

\- Au moins, l'un de nous deux aura eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer une place au sommet ! La renommée de la Maison Palpatine, que tu avais détruite, je l'ai reconstruite et elle a dépassé tout ce qu'elle a toujours été ! Notre nom – _mon_ nom – entrera à jamais dans l'histoire galactique ! J'ai tout gagné, alors que tu as tout perdu !

La salve d'éclairs qui atteignit le Cosinga du rêve, donna à Sidious la même satisfaction sadique que si elle avait été jetée dans la réalité.


End file.
